Broken Vow
by TeenQueen71092
Summary: Just when you thought you couldn't be happier, Tragedy strikes. Edward proposes to Bella. EPOV BPOV
1. Proposal

**Hey guys, I decided to write my first Tragedy Twilight Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own anything belonging to Twilight! That all belongs to our beloved, beautiful, talented, Stephanie Meyers!

**

* * *

**

Bella POV:

Today was the day where I get to sleepover at the Cullens house. It's not really a sleepover if I'm going to be the only one who can sleep, but everything's fine with me. As long as I get to be with Edward. I get to spend the whole day with the love of my life. Alice had already told Charlie that I was spending the night with her, Charlie seemed to like Alice, but then again,  
who doesn't? At that moment I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed in joy, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. She was always so bubbly and upbeat, it was contageous. "Hey!" I said grinning at her. "How's it going?"  
"Everything is great! Hey, are you ready to go?" Alice asked, her topaz eyes shone in the light.

"Yeah, let me go get a few things." I answered. I needed my toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, and a few other things. "No, no. I already got your things at our place. So, come on, lets go!" She urged once again in her joyous way.

"Wait, how about my truck?" I asked, stalling for a second. Alice was so antsy to get back to her house, I started having feelings that she knew something that I didn't know.  
"Bella!" Alice whined. "I'm already here to give you a lift." Her eyes were anxious. "I'll bring it later, just c'mon, Edward's waiting!"

I didn't argue anymore. I followed Alice to her yellow porche so I could see Edward.

"So, Bella," Alice stroke up a conversation. "Are you ready for a night all alone with just you and Edward?" Alice asked almost deviously. I really couldn't wait to be with Edward. I wanted to be in his cool embrace, to see his crooked smile that I loved so much. I mean, who wouldn't want to spend the whole night with the man of their dreams?  
"Of course." I replied, although that was a bit of an understatement. She looked over at me and gave a small, sweet smile.

"Well," Alice said, looking at the road again. "It should be a night to remember." She assured me, the feeling that she knew something grew stronger. We pulled up to her house in no time. I opened the car door and walked up to the front of the Cullen house. There stood Edward, looking like an angel, giving me that crooked smile that I loved so much. Edward opened the door to let me in. I've been with Edward for over a year and still, he takes my breath away. At that moment, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. His cool lips were tender and soft. He pulled away slowly with eyes looking deeply into mine.

"I'm glad you got here in one piece." Edward said to me with a hint of a smile.

"You're the one who drives reckless," I defended myself playfully "And I didn't drive here, Alice picked me up." He let out a small chuckle and looked over at Alice. "Remind me to thank her later." Edward mumbled under his breath waving at her.

"Hey, you two have fun, I'm going hunting with the rest." Alice trilled, and she was gone in an instant. I turned to face Edward, It was like he never took his eyes off me.

"I've got something I want to show you." Edward said with pride. He took my hand in his and led me to the living room. He took a seat at the piano, and I sat down next to him. "I wrote a piece for you." He told me, staring with warm, honey eyes. He turned his attention to the piano and started playing. The piece he wrote was so beautiful. It was sweet but didn't drag, and it sounded like Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata.' Everything Edward does amazes me. I rested my head on his shoulder, he didn't seem to mind me doing so. A smile lingered on his lips. Edward finished with a beautiful chord that sounded like he based it from the lullaby he wrote for me.

"That was beautiful, Edward." I said, still resting my head on his shoulder. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He then put his hand under my chin and put his lips to mine. This kiss was small and subtle.  
"That's why I wrote it for you." Edward said softly, getting up from the piano and walked around to face me. I stared to get nervous.

"I had Alice bring you here so I could prepare a special night, just for the two of us." Edward started to say, looking down at me. "I had to find a way to let Charlie stay over at my house, and of course I couldn't do it myself. So I got Alice to do it." Edward continued. My heart was beating so fast, Edward could probably hear it blantly. These were all things I already knew, but I didn't interject. I just listened to his beautiful voice. "That gave me time to figure out the new piece I wrote for you." Edward gestured to the piano. I smiled, thinking about how gorgeous the piece was. My stomach got this uneasy, turning feeling as he spoke.  
"It also gave me time to do this." He started reaching into his pocket.

"Oh my gosh." I said breathlessly. My heart was beating even faster, if that was even possible. He pulled out a ring holder and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He said, now looking up at me with warm eyes. "You are the only reason I seize to exist, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. Will you marry me?" Edward placed the ring on my finger. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Yes!" I replyed excitedly. My head was spinnig. Edward Cullen, the guy at school who I sat right next to in Biology class. The guy that no one really knew. The best looking, sweetest, most genuine, guy just proposed to me. Edward kissed both of my hands and got up onto his feet, he then cradled my face between his hands and put his lips to mine. I twirled his hair in my fingers. He stopped to pull me in a armorous hug, I could feel his nose in my hair and taking in a deep breath.

"I love you so much, Isabella Marie Swan." Edward breathed, pronouncing my full name, holding me close to him.

"I love you more, Edward Cullen." I replied, placing my head to his chest.

"So stubborn." He replied picking me up in a love cradle and walking up stairs to his room. I still couldn't believe it. Me, engaged to Edward Cullen, the love of my life. The one I'd die for without a second thought. I couldn't stop looking at him. "I thought it was impossible to be this happy." Edward said out loud to me. He then placed me back on my feet. He opened the door to his room. I walked in, I saw something that was unusual in Edward's room. It was a bed.

"Why is there a bed?" I asked, I knew that Edward doesn't sleep.

"I just wanted this night to be one that you'll never forget." Edward answered. I laid down down on the new bed. It was soft, and cushioned with lots of pillows.  
Edward laid down next to me, facing me. He pushed the hair away from my face, stroking my cheek.

"How should we tell Charlie?" I asked. Charlie was going to go ballistic on Edward, but he has a right to know.

"We'll figure that out another time." Edward comforted me "Right now, I just want to focus on us." He kissed me on my forehead and ran his nose down the side of my face, giving me goosebumps on the way. I put my hand on his arm, feeling his cold muscles. I placed my head to his chest, Edward pulled me close to him, putting his chin on my head.  
"Sleep now, Bella" I heard him say softly as I fell into the darkness.


	2. Vow

I woke up to the sunlight reaching through the windows. I looked over at Edward. He was looking at me with a hint of a smile.

"Good Morning, Future Mrs. Cullen." Edward said in his velvety voice. "Did you sleep alright?"  
"I did." I answered, still a little groggy from waking up. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my hair with my fingers and picked the sleepies from my eyes. Last night felt almost like a dream, but fortunately, it wasn't. I walked back into Edward's room. He was still laying on the bed, looking beautiful as usual.  
"Come lay with me." Edward said seductively, patting the empty spot next to him. I laid on the bed beside Edward, looking at him. He pulled me close to brush back my hair and kissed me in between my eyes.

"You know, Alice is going to want to plan out our wedding." Edward reminded me. Knowing that Edward was most likely right about that already made me exhausted. I knew she was going to have me try on a hundred and one dresses that all look the same, then _ooh_, and _ahh_ over all of them. But in the end, I knew it would all be worth it. When I'm married to Edward. At that moment, Alice came running into the room.

"Bella! You're gonna be a bride!" She shrilled, almost dancing around the room. I had a feeling all along that she knew. Heck, she probably knew I was going to say yes, even before I knew.

"I can't wait to plan out your whole wedding! Oh, and your wedding dress! Bella, you're going to look absolutely beautiful after I'm done with you!" Alice gasped with excitement.

"C'mon Bella, get ready, we have to go shopping!" Alice exclaimed, almost pulling me out of the bed. "Hold on, Alice." I said, stopping her. Alice didn't even know that Edward and I haven't even planned out our honeymoon destination, let alone our wedding day.  
"Edward and I haven't planned a day for the wedding." I told her, tring to bring her back down to reality. Her jaw dropped in astonishment.

"What are you two waiting for?" Alice asked. her eyes were like topaz orbs staring at me. "We need to start planning as soon as we can." She exclaimed. And with that, she left the room. I looked back at Edward.

"So," I asked "When should our big day be?"

"Whenever you want." Edward said, stroking my cheek. "It's your day, I already get the privilege of being your husband." He told me and kissed me on the lips. "Let's go downstairs." Edward added. I got out of bed, Edward held out his hand and I took it. We walked down the stairs and into the main room. Alice was there, she seemed to be waiting on us. Alice ran up to me to give me yet another hug. I had to let go of Edward's hand to hug her back.

"So," Alice said, almost singing. "Have we figured out a day yet?" Alice asked, almost batting her eyelashes.

"Um," I stalled for a minute to find a day. "Let's have it on June 20th." I said, picking the first day that popped in my mind.

"Alrighty then, I'll have everything ready for you by then. You're going to have the best wedding ever!" Alice sang with excitement, hugging me once more."Lets make the guest list first. That way they can ask for the day off, and get ready as soon as possible." Alice wasn't the one who was getting married, yet, she seemed more excited than me.

"So, who should we invite?" Alice asked curiously.  
I never had very many friend here in Forks, let alone my time in Forks High school. Charlie and Renee had to be invited. I guess that I should add Mike, Angela, Eric, and Jessica.

"Well, Charlie and Renee are definitely invited." I answered Alice. "And the people I sit with at lunch."

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was forgetting someone. Someone important.

"Yeah, I already have them on the list. But that's only six people." Alice assured me. "Is there anyone else you kinda talk to at school?" She wanted to have a big party.

"Jake." I thought, but I accidentally said it out loud. I heard Edward make a low growl deep in his chest. Alice's face got firm.

"Um," Alice said softly, trying to pick the right words to say. "If we have the wedding here," Alice looked at me with a serious look on her face. "Jake and the other werewolves can't be invited. It would be breaking the treaty." Alice finished.

I felt deflated. I wanted Jake to be at the wedding. He was my best friend, he had to be there. What kind of friend would I be to not include him on my big day? Plus, It would probably be one of the last times he'll see me as a human. I started to get sad. Edward held my hand with a gentle touch.

"Well," I started, looking at my feet. "If Jake can't be at my wedding, then please let me visit him one last time." I looked up at Alice. "As a Swan." I finished.  
I hoped Alice and Edward would understand how important this is to me. Edward gripped my hand tightly for a second, then released it.

"But, Bella!" Alice Whined "Your wedding is in less than two weeks, and we've got nothing done" Alice looked at me, her eyebrows pulled together. I didn't want to put Alice under stress, but this will be more than likely the last time I will see Jacob.

"I Won't be gone for very long," I promised Alice "And when I come back, we can stay up all night making the guest list." I assured her. A smile started to return on her face.

"Okay!" Alice said happily. Edward still held my hand. I looked up at him, he didn't look to pleased.  
"Edward," I said, looking up at him. "I promise, nothing bad will happen." He still looked at me disapprovingly.  
"You got to trust me, I just want to say my final goodbye to Jake." I assured him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes then released it slowly through his nose.

"I know you won't do anything wrong." Edward said opening his eyes again. "It's him I don't trust. Last time I left you over there alone..." Edward reminised.  
"You came home with a broken hand." Edward started to get upset. He held up the hand that was in his and looked at it, rubbing his thumb in tiny circles on the back of my hand.

"I Know, Edward," I started. "But I'll only be there for a few hours." I assured him. "Plus, I've already agreed to marry you. Shouldn't that drive the message pretty home clear?" I asked, a small smirk was appering on his lips. Edward's eyes were turning topaz again. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me again. His lips were soft as the molded to mine, I didn't want to let go, but I had to. I pulled away gently. He looked down when I pulled away.

"Bella," Edward pronounced my name slowly, still looking down. "Your safety is my top priority." He grabbed both my hands. "If he does anything to hurt you,"  
Edward looked up at me, squeezing my hands. "I. Will. Break. The. Treaty." His voice was low.

"Well," I looked deep in to his eyes. "You won't have to." He looked down again. "Edward," I pronouced his name throughly. "I'll be fine." I told him again, lovingly touching his face.  
"Just be safe, Bella." Edward said, looking up at me with a pained expression on his face. "For me," Edward let go of my hand and placed his on my cheek.  
He pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Hw pulled away slowly and put his forehead to mine "I love you so much, Bella " Edward breathed, still cradling my face.

"I love you more, Edward." I challenged. I pulled away, and without another word, I was out the door.


	3. Regret

I left the Cullen's house, but my mind still remained with Edward. I promised to be back in a couple of hours, but knowing Edward, he'll probably have Alice checking in on me regularly. Outside, I saw my truck, Alice probably brought it over while Edward was proposing to me. I'd have to remember to thank her. I opened the car door and got in. I backed out slowly, careful not to hit Edward's car. I was on the road in no time, it wasn't very busy so I decided to call Jake's Cell.

"Hello?" Jake's voice said on the phone. He still sounded like a little boy.

"Hey, Jake! It's Bella." I said

"Oh, hey Bella! What's up?" He asked. I could almost hear the smile in voice. I couldn't tell him what really was up, so I played it cool.

"Not much," I replied. "I just haven't seen you in a while," I was feeling vulnerable. "I was wondering if I could come and visit you for a few hours?" I asked. It was breaking my heart knowing that this is probably the last time I'll hang out with him.

"Sure!" He said happily. "What time are you planning to come over?" Jake asked anxiously.

"Um," I paused for a second "Well, I'm heading over there right now." I bit my lip, I should've called earlier.

"Oh!" He said surprised. "Well, that's fine!" Jake was always happy to see me.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." I said relieved to know he was okay with me coming on such short notice.

"Alrighty, see you then!" Jake said.  
"Okay, bye." I said.

"Bye!" Jake said. I hung up the phone and put it in the chair next to me. I took a deep breath, to calm my nerves. I was contemplating whether or not to tell Jake about me and Edward getting married. I mean, he had to know it was coming sooner or later. Just not this soon. If I tell him, he'd probably get really mad and never want to talk to me again, or maybe he'll crash the wedding. But, he had the right to know.

What is Jake going to do when I decide to become a vampire? Edward can't stand the way Jake smells, and Jake can't stand the way Edward smells either. Jake couldn't even be in the same room or even the same reservation in that sense.  
It was utterly killing me. I was overthinking this whole thing, I should just make the best of the time I have with him. I had to, no regrets. I mean I am getting married to Edward. What is there to complain about?

I finally had pulled into La Push and in front of Jake's house in no time. I saw him in the garage.  
He was probably fixing up a car or something. He spotted me, and grinned at me. His smile was contagious. I parked the car and got out to greet Jake. I slipped my hands into my pockets so he couldn't see what was on my finger.

"Hey Bella!" He said, showing off his white teeth. "I'm glad you called." He sounded genuine about it.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling a bit. He got a wrench off the ground and started working on a car tire. "I am too." I said.

"So, are you enjoying your summer?" Jake asked, keeping his eyes on the tire.

"I am actually." I replied, pausing for a moment. "How about you?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. "Have you done anything interesting?"

"Well," He said, his eyes squinted a bit, looking closely at what he was doing. "I've been trying to fix this car, but other than that, I haven't really done anything else." He answered, with a little chuckle. I sat on the ground.

"Do you want a chair to sit in?" Jake asked getting up.

"No, I'm fine." I replied. Jake sat back down, he grabbed a dirty, old rag to wipe of the tire.

"So, what made you want to come and visit?" He asked. I guess I wasn't very good at starting conversations. "Did you miss me?" He added.

I chuckled. Sometimes he was so arrogant, but I still loved him. "It's just that I haven't seen you in a while, I wanted to see you, and yeah, I guess you can say I missed you if you want." I replied. He was still rubbing the tire with his rag. I was surprised he didn't ask about Edward. I guess he didn't want to disturb the peace.

"Are you sure your leech of a boyfriend didn't make you mad enough to want to come over here?" Jake asked. I guess I spoke too soon. I Just rolled my eyes at his comment.

"No," I answered, annoyed, "Edward didn't make me mad." I continued. In fact, he did the complete opposite. "And do you mind not calling him that in front of me?" I asked.  
He could also be so childish. I wanted to tell him so bad about Edward and I, but I couldn't. He scoffed at my quesion and rolled his eyes. He moved to the next tire.

"Hey, Um...Bella." He said my name, changing the subject. "Do you mind holding this tire so it won't roll?" He asked me. I walked over to the tire and held it with one hand. Jake looked at me.

"Not to be mean, Bella," Jake said, "But I don't think you're strong enough to hold it with one hand." He said, chuckling, looking through his tool box to find another tool. I put my other hand on the tire to keep it sturdy. He found the tool he was looking for, and before he could continue. He spotted what was on my left hand. My engagement ring. Jake grabbed my hand forcefully, looking at my ring. He closed his eyes and became stiff, I could see his other hand shaking.

"Bella." He pronounced my name sternly. My heart started to race, pounding rapidly against my chest.

"Jake, please let me explain." I begged. He had to hear me out. I had to tell him now, I couldn't lie now. He wouldn't believe it.  
"WHAT!" He yelled, throwing the mallet across the garage as hard as he could. It made a loud "clank" against the metal.

"He asked you to marry him, didn't he?" He asked. I couldn't answer him. I was too scared of losing him.

"DIDN'T HE!" He yelled louder. I just stared at him, my eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Jake." I said his name, quietly and controlled. He was breathing heavely, panting almost. "You knew this was gonna happen." I said softly. "You knew."

"I thought, that after he left you..." Jake was still loud. "...that you wouldn't forgive him." His hands started to shake even more as he spoke.

"Bella, I was here for you." His voice got softer, more emotional. "I was here for you when he wasn't, and I've never thought about abandoning you!" He pulled his eyebrows together in failure. He closed his eyes to try to calm down.

"Jake-" I tried, a tear escaping from my eye.

"No!" He yelled, cutting me off. He opened his eyes in a vicious slit. "I'd rather you be dead than one of them." He said in a low chest voice.

I was impalled! Hurt. My heart was breaking even more. I no longer felt bad for telling him. I regretted coming here to visit My best friend, no, my ex-best friend. Edward was right. 'It's him I don't trust'.

How could he said that to me! I was the one who came here to visit him one last time. I was the generous one. I was mind blown. I wanted to slash everyone of his tires and spit in his face. Yeah, Edward did leave me, that was true, but Edward would never ever EVER say that he would rather me be dead. Hell, he would never say that he rather me be dead than a werewolf! What is wrong with Jacob? Edward truly loves me, he would've allowed me to date Jake and he'll wait for me. Edward has even told me he'd still love me as an old lady!  
Jake has NEVER mentioned anything CLOSE to that! I had to get out of there. I never want to see Jacob Black EVER again! I got up and walked passed Jacob. He was still heavy breathing.

"Bella." He breathed. Reality was sinking into that thick skin of his.

"I can't believe you said that." I whispered to him, the lump in my throat swelling up.

"Bella, please. Please Bella, don't." He was begging. I didn't care anymore. Without another look, I walked out of Jake's life.


	4. Waiting

**EdwardPOV:**

"It's okay, Edward. Bella's fine." Alice assured me, putting her tiny hand on my shoulder. Alice could only see Bella to a point. "She's pulling out her phone, I think she's going to call Jake." Alice squinted straight ahead. "It's getting blurry." Alice continued. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I still didn't trust that mutt Bella calls her 'Best Friend'. He could do anything to Bella now that Alice could hardly see. I wanted so bad to go over to the reservation and take Bella back, to have her all to myself. Bella did assure me that nothing was going to happen, and that she was only going to be there for a little while. I still couldn't bring myself at peace while she's over at that mutt's house. At that time, Jasper came into the room to sit with Alice. My nerves started to get undercontrol. I looked out the window. It was almost dark.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said in a low tone to him. He put his arm around Alice and nodded to me. I sat there and thought about last night and how Bella had made me the happiest person on earth. My sweet Bella has officially agreed to marry a monster like me. How did I become so lucky? My beautiful, sweet Bella will soon become my wife. Soon after that, we will spend eternity together. A smile creeped on my lips. I then started to think about how beautiful she will look on our wedding day.

"Well, of Course Bella is going to look gorgeous on her wedding!" Alice interjected. "She's going to be dressed by me!" Jasper pulled Alice close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"No matter what you dress Bella in..." I said, staring at both Alice and Jasper, "...she will always be the most beautiful women in the world." Alice gave me a pleasing smile.

"Can you still see Bella?" I asked curiously. Alice squinted, pulling her eyebrows together, creasing her forehead. Me and Jasper watched intensely.

"I. Can't. See. Anything." She said, pausing inbetween words. "She must be at Jake's place." Alice assumed. I exhaled sharply, closing my eyes. My only source of telling whether Bella was fine or not was gone. Now I had to wait till Bella comes in through those doors.

"Thanks for your effort, Alice." I told her. "It really means a lot." I was genuinely thankful of Alice for her preminition. Alice smiled, showing off her teeth and hugged me around the shoulders.

"You're Welcome." Alice said happily. "Plus, I want her to be safe too! How else would I get to plan a wedding." I chuckled at her always bubbly attitude towards things, but I still was as anxious as before. I got up and walked to the dining room where Carlisle was. I sat down in the chair across from him. He looked up at me. I think he could see the worry in my eyes.

"Son," Carlisle said to me softly. "You've got to trust Jake." I scoffed at how unrealistic that would be. "Jake loves Bella too, son. He's not going to hurt her." Carlisle finished, looking straight at me. Carlisle was always there when I need him, and I always took his words for things. But this time was different. That mutt made her break her hand, I couldn't forgive him for that. I wouldn't.

"I know I should trust him, dad." I said to Carlisle looking back at him. "It's just that." I paused for second, closing my eyes to find the words. "I NEED Bella to be safe," I opened my eyes and looked at my dad. "And the only way I know that Bella is safe is if she with me." I told Carlisle, like I was confessing a horrible sin.

"Bella has already agreed on marring you, son" Carlisle said to me. The thought of getting married to my Bella made me smile a bit. It was like a breath of fresh air. "She has agreed to spend the rest of her life and eternity with you." Carlisle's voice was still quiet but had authority in it. "That's a promise she has made to you, son."

Carlisle was making perfect sense. "Bella loves you too. She really does." Carlisle finished giving me a fatherly smile. I smiled back a him in all thankfulness. Bella does love me, she tells me that multiple times a day. But I doubt she loves me more than I love her. That was impossible! I loved how eveytime I stroke her cheek it would get warm with blood. I loved how everytime I'd half smile, she'd get all gitty and smile back. But most of all what I love about her, is that her ability to love someone like me, Someone non-human. There weren't any word out there to describe the love I had to Bella, My Isabella Marie Swan.

_*Ring, Ring*_

The ringing of the phone brought me back to reality, I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello? Edward! It's that you Edward? Hello?" I heard Bella answer in panic. "Yes, Bella, What's wrong?" I started to get worried. Carlisle looked at me questionably, getting out of his chair.

"Oh, Edward, you were right! I should have never visited Jake!" Bella confessed quickly. She almost sounded like she had been crying. I could feel a growl forming in the back of my throat.

"Bella." I said trying to control myself. "What happened?" I asked. Whatever that Mutt did to my Bella, would be nothing to what would happen to him once I got Bella back!

"I went to visit Jake," She said, heavy breathing. "And everything was going fine." She paused for a second, gathering her breath. "He was repairing a car, like he always does. He asked me to hold one of the tires so he could screw it in, and he saw my ring." She paused once more. I clinched my jaw in fury.

"Bella." I pronounced her name sternly. "Did her hurt you in anyway?" I asked. I wanted so bad to go over to Jake's house and rip him to shreds for even making Bella regret going over there. I don't care about the treaty, I don't care about the army of werewolves that would threaten to put up a fight. I warned Jake before, and he went against it. The worst has yet to come.

"Oh, Edward," The pain of her voice almost made me break the phone. Carlisle looked concerned as he walked up next to me. "He started yelling at me, throwing tools around." A low growl escaped my lips. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off, I was too mad at that bastard. I now wanted to rip him limb from limb. I was in to much fury, I was shaking. I could her the phone starting to crack under my grasp.

"Where are you, Bella?" I asked urgently. I was going to break the treaty to get to her.

"I'm on the road, heading over there. I just passed the high school!" Bella was pratically yelling she was so upset.

"Bella!" I heard a unwanted familiar voice quietly coming over the phone.

"Oh-no!" Bella said in shock. "Jake's following me." Bella told me. Hasn't Jake already done enough? He was now following Bella! No wait, Let him come. Let him break the treaty. If he breaks the treaty, then I can defend my territory and turn that no good Mutt into dust, just how I destroyed James.

"Bella!" Jake's Voice said again. "Pull over so we can talk!" Jake yelled. What the hell did he want to talk about? Everytime he opens his mouth, he's putting himself in even more pain when I get my cold, dead, hand on him. It's all his fault for making Bella cry. Today was supposed to be all about Bella. How hard would've been to just say congrats to Bella? I mean, did he REALLY think that she was going to marry my Isabella?

"BELLA, WATCH OUT!" Jake's voice yelled even louder. I heard the most blood curling, horrific sound my mind could even fathom. Bella's Scream. It was full of terror.  
Full of intense fear. I heard the truck rolling, scraping against the road. I heard glass shattering into millions of pieces. But the one thing that scared me more than anything, the one thing I never wanted to hear in my whole existance was the sound of dead silence coming out of the phone the love of my life once held in her hand.


	5. Goodbye

**EdwardsPOV**

I was completely enraged, I gripped the phone in my hand so tight that it crumbled right through my fingers. I had to get out of here. I had to go see what had happened to my Bella. Maybe the phone had slipped out of her hand, maybe she accidentally hit the 'end' button on the phone? There had to be a reason why there was no longer anything coming out of my phone. Why I couldn't hear Bella's perfect voice. I had to go save her.

"What happened, son?" Carlisle asked, there was a hint of panic in his voice. He could see the pain in my eyes. There was no time to explain. I had to get out of here. I must go see what happened, for both mine and Bella's sake. Without a single word, I ran out the door. I was running as fast as I could. I no longer cared who or what saw me. All I cared was about Bella and her condition. I ran past the high school, where me and Bella met. I then starting to smell the revolting stench of Jake, that's how I knew I was getting closer.

I kept on running. I could smell burnt rubber and asphalt. A nauseating mixture of fear and uncertain started to build up in the pit of my stomach. I started to see Bella's old truck crumpled and contorted in all different directions. I felt my world starting to fall apart.  
Either Bella is trapped inside her truck, or worse, skid across the concrete road. I didn't want to think about any of that. I wanted to see my beautiful soon-to-be bride standing in one piece running into my arms so I could take her home. I no longer cared about Jake and the pile of pain he was going to endure. All I cared about was my Bella. I could smell her blood, but that had no attraction for me, I was now frightened.

"BELLA!" Jake bellowed loudly, getting off his bike. From the sound of it, he had witnessed the whole thing. Jake was totally stricken from shock, shock of what he had seen. He was still and ridged, like someone stuck a pole up his back. I slowed down, I saw Bella's body sprawled across the asphalt. I felt numb, like I was sleepwalking. I had to save her, there were no exceptions. I was getting closer and closer to her, and I still couldn't her the beautiful sound of her heart beating against her chest. I then was close enough to see her once beautiful, porcelain face that was now disfigured, plastered on the pavement. I saw her still and lifeless, but she couldn't be! There was no way she had left me here alone! Not before we were spoken for, No, not even then. I heard a car pull up behind Jake's motocycle. I tried to touch her, but I was too scared to put her in even more pain. I was shaking. I was in total dismay by all this. I finally heard footsteps running faintly towards me.  
"Bella?" I said softly to her, hoping she would answer me. wake up and say, "SURPRISE!" then laugh at her cruel joke.

"Edward." Carlisle whispered softly to me, putting his cold hands on me trying to pull me away.  
"Bella." I said, little bit louder. Maybe I was too quiet and she couldn't hear me. I could feel my body rack with sobs that would never come.

"C'mon." Carlisle said instantly, fighting to get me up. Why was my own dad, my father trying to pull me away from my love. It was horrible. All I could do was stare at my Isabella. I wanted to hold her in my arms and wait untill she woke up. But that dream started slowly fading away. I couldn't take it. She had to get up!

"Bella!" I yelled as loud as I could. I could feel my knees started to give out on me in defeat. My whole world strewn across the blacktop.

"No!" Carlisle yelled over me. Putting me up on my feet again. I was too broken, too distraught, too everything to stand. Carlisle helped me stand by giving me support. How could he understand what I was going through? He hasn't lost everything! He hasn't lost Esme. My body strained for sobs that didn't come, that would never come.

"BELLA!" I screamed with every ounce of breath I had. It finally sunk in, I didn't stop looking at Bella. The thought that was delayed finally sank in.

The feeling of absolute.

That my Isabella, my love, my life, was absolutely dead. Carlisle still held me close to his body, placing his hand on the back of my head. I could barely feel it. I was too numb for any kind of positive feeling.

"There's nothing you could have done," Carlisle soothing voice said to me quietly. I could hear that it took everything he had not to break down. He had to be the father and help his broken son heal. But that was a broken goal, a wound not even he could heal. "Nothing." He repeated, trying to relieve me, convince me that it wasn't my fault. I would never see My Isabella walk down the aisle with her father escorting her to me. Never to see her blush bloom red in the cheeks when I touched them.  
I had to hold her. I had to hold my Bella. Bloody or not, she will always be mine. Carlisle finally let go of me, released me from his grasp. I ran to Bella, looking at her. I knelt down slowly and picking her up ever so gently, I cradled her limp body in my arms.

"Bella." I mumbled softly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I repeated her name over and over again like a mantra. Rocking her in my arms, her face close to me.

"Why must you leave me?" I asked. There was silence. Nothing, no heartbeats. There was no need to bite her, not even vampire venom could save my poor, broken Bella. Carlisle walked towards me and knelt by my side.

"Son," He said softly looking down at Bella. "If there was anything I could do to save her," He said, blinking back the non-existant tears. "I would. She's gone son."

He broke the news I knew all along. I just didn't want to hear it out loud. I wanted to get mad. I wanted to push away my father, but there wasn't enough strength in me to do so. I picked up her hand, the one with the ring and looked at it. She had made me the luckiest man in the world. The girl so willing to love a monster like me.

"I have loved you since the first time I saw you, Will you marry me?" I said softly, my voice breaking when I spoke. I kissed the ring on her finger as I held her hand. I took a deep breath. I could smell Bella's scent looming around the air. I held her for moment and buried my face into her chest. I sobbed tearless, broken,  
sobs. Taking in every bit of her scent. I would never see her brown eyes light up everytime she saw me. Never kiss her warm, soft lips evey morning. My life was gone. I had nothing to live for, I could've been sitting there for hours, but I didn't care. Carlisle placed his hand on my back.

"We should move her." He said softly. It was killing him seeing his daughter dead in my arms. I didn't argue, I didn't fight anymore. I picked up Bella into my arms careful not to disturb her. I held her body close to mine, looking at her blood streaked face. I followed Carlisle to his car. I couldn't feel anything, there was nothing else the world had for me. I wish I was human and in her truck when it crashed so we could have lived together and die together. But there was no need to wish, no wish could come true now. I was a walking corpse in a world that had nothing for me. I would be with Isabella Marie Swan someday. We'll be together soon.  
Forever.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**I worked extremely hard on this one that I felt that I was going to publish it as a book! LOL! I love Twilight at Stephanie Meyers**

**Read and review!**

**Love ya!**


End file.
